Listening with the Heart
by sparklycookies18
Summary: AU: Killian Jones is just a regular boy who happens to be a great musician but when he meets Emma his world is turned upside down. Emma is deaf and can't enjoy all the songs Killian plays for her. A story of romance and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first OUAT fanfic. I just love the idea of Hook and Emma together. By the way this is all AU. I just love the idea of this story and I had to get it down. Anyway enjoy **

**Oh before I forget:**

**Signing**

**Signing and Speak**

Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"Dude get up."

"Shove off, mate," I grumble and pulled the comforter over my head.

I guess that had no effect because my best friend, and roommate, Neal walked into my room and rudely pulled the comforter away. "Seriously dude get your lazy ass out of bed. Your shift starts in ten minutes."

"Neal, mate, I love you and all but shut your bloody mouth and let me sleep," I groaned and once again pulled the comforter over my head and held on tight.

I could feel Neal tugging on the sheet, "Killian, I'm not covering for you again man. I already covered for you twice this week."

"Mate, this is the last time I'll ask you to cover me this week. I'll be in as soon as I wake up," I mumble.

I could hear Neal mumbling and soon after his retreating footsteps. "This better be the last time Killian," he yells from the door then slams it seconds later.

"Bloody hell now I can't go to sleep," I grumble.

After mumbling under my breath, I got out of bed and got in the shower. An hour later I was dressed and revving up my motorcycle to get to work. There is just something about a man, his bike and the open road that just feels so amazing. I have never been one to wear a helmet, so my jet black hair was becoming a tangled mess to which I could care less.

I finally pulled into the back of the small cafe I work at and walked in. I mentally prepared myself for a lecture from Mr. Gold, my manger. Sure enough as soon as I walked into the kitchen Mr. Good was waiting for me. "Morning Mr. Gold," I say cheerfully, hoping that my mood would give me some leeway.

"Late again Mr. Jones," Mr. Gold tsked. Guess I need to work on being more cheerful. "I'm beginning to think that you do not want this job, Mr. Jones."

"Not at all sir," I answered hurriedly. "It just..."

"I do not want to hear any excuses, Mr. Jones. You need to be on time."

"Yes sir," I answer sternly.

"I care about you boy. Try and get to work on time," Mr. Gold says before he walks away.

"I guess I should say 'goodbye'?" Neal asks as he tosses me my apron.

"Not yet," I answer tying the apron around my waist.

"Damn, that man sure has a soft spot for you."

"You mean the both for us. I've covered for you too."

"Yeah, yeah," Neal waves me off as he heads towards the dinner room.

Quickly I grabbed my order pad and walk into the dining room as well. I could see that the hostess had just sat two girls in one of my tables. Placing my waiter smile on my face, I walked over to the table. "Hello ladies, my name is Killian and I will be your server today." I noticed that one of the girls was moving her hands very quickly. "Umm can I get you started with something to drink?"

Noticing the girls more clearly, I noticed that they were both signing. It only took a second before the girl who I saw signing first answered, "We'll both have sweet teas."

**"Just to let you both know,"** I said as well as sign. **"I can sign as well. So no signing bad words about me behind my back."**

That earned me a chuckle from the girl on the other side of the booth. Taking a quick glance at her, I was drowning in her gorgeous, green eyes. She had to be the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. **"Don't worry"** she signed. **"If you behave and play nice we won't say anything too bad."**

What was it about this lass that was so captivating? **"Umm hello? Anyway home?"** she chuckles.

**"Umm yes. I'll be right back with your drinks."** Smooth Killian, real smooth.

I made the walk of shame towards the back where we kept the drinks. I could hear Neal laughing his ass off. "Shut up mate," I grumble.

"What happened to Mr. Smooth?" he chortles.

"Seriously shut up"

"Well if it helps, the blonde said you were 'cute'."

"She did? Wait a minute she's deaf. How do you know what she said?"

"I took those ASL classes with you, smart ass."

"Oh right." I grabbed my tray and headed back into the dining room. "Here we go. Is there anything else I can get you?" I sign.

**"A date with you would be nice,"** the blonde beauty signs.

**"Oh umm well I will have to check on that request,"** I stumbled over my words.

**"Alright then can we please have two chicken Cesar salads please,"** she sighs with a smirk.

**"Right away,"** I smile.

Did I just get asked out by a cute, deaf girl? Not that there's nothing wrong with that but did that really just happened?

**"Well ladies I hope you enjoyed your lunch,"** I signed as I clearing away the plates.

**"Delicious,"** blondie signed. **"Thank you, Killian."**

**"Is there anything else you may need?" **

**"Perhaps an answer to my previous question. How about that date?"** blondie smirked. So she did ask me out. Well the tables sure have turned. **"So? What do you say, Killian?"** she asks with a smile.

**"Sure,"** I shrugged. **"Friday night?"**

**"Perfect,"** she smiles wide. **"See you then,"** and with that she grabbed her friend's arms and walked away.

It took me a while to realize that she didn't leave me a number or any sort of contact information. With a huff I picked up the check and walked back into the kitchen. I was about to toss the receipt into the trash can when I saw writing on it. That little devil left her number on the receipt. I'm so glad I came to work today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys. Just WOW! 26 follows and 8 favorites in just the few hours this story was up. You blew me away. I promise I will not disappoint you. Thank you so much for reading AND enjoying Listening with the Heart :)**

**Reminder: **

**Signing**

**Signing and talking**

Talking

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

_Emma's POV_

**"Well that was fun." **

**"Fun?" **

**"Yeah, fun is not the word I word I would use,"** my friend Ruby signed. **"Interesting would work better. What the heck were you thinking Emma?" **

**"That he was cute,"** I smiled.

**"Fine he was cute but did you really have to ask the dude out?" **

**"What's wrong with the girl asking for once? This isn't the old days where the guys have to do everything." **

**"I know,"** Ruby signed. We had pulled into my driveway and got out of Ruby's car. **"But you went all out girl. Just out of the blue you asked him out."**

**"Like I said, girls can ask guys out,"** I smiled as I walked into the house.

**"I thought I heard you pulling in,"**my mother signs as she walks into the foyer. **"How was lunch?"**

**"Good,"** I signed back.

**"Emma here got herself a date,"** Ruby signs. Shooting her a death glare, I punched her in the arm.

**"Oh really? Is this true, Emma?"** my mother signs.

**"Well we haven't set the details yet but yeah." **

I could feel my throat getting tight. Even though my mom, Mary Margret, is the sweetest person I have known sometimes I think she still thinks of me as a child. Telling her that I have a date may not be the best conversation starter**. "Well that's wonderful sweetheart,"** mom signs.

**"Mom, I...wait what?" **

**"I said that's wonderful,"** she smiles**. "I think you having a date is a good thing." **

**"It is?" **

**"Of course it is,"** she signs. **"You're young sweetheart. You deserve some fun in your life."**

**"Thanks mom," **I signed.

**"I was young once too Emma. I know how it feels to be young and to have fun,"** she smiles.

* * *

_Killian's POV_

"Why? Why?" I grumbled as I crumpled up a music sheet.

"What's the matter, Beethoven?" Neal smirks from the couch. "Your muses are not working tonight?"

"This is not a laughing matter, mate," I groan. "I have this amazing song in my head but I just can't get it out."

"The life of a musician. So dramatic," Neal sighs.

"Seriously mate, shut up," I mumble.

I sat in front of my piano for what seemed like hours. I knew what I wanted to compose but nothing seemed right. All I could think about were those gorgeous, piercing,  
green eyes.

"Killian?" Neal's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Sorry, what was that mate?"'I asked.

"Maybe it's time you took a break," Neal suggested as he got up from the couch. "You've been sitting at that piano since we got home from work."

"I'm fine," I huffed.

"You look like hell, dude. C'mon I'll buy you beer."

"I'll pass," I wave off Neal's offer.

"Suit yourself." I could hear shuffling around the apartment then Neal saying he'll be back soon.

I was alone for the night. Usually that would mean having some lass I met at the pub and having a heated make out session. Tonight, however was a completely different story. The only thing that was on my mind was her. Her smile, her golden locks, that woman was invading my mind.

I pushed away from the piano and began pacing the apartment. What the bloody hell was wrong with me? What is it about this girl that has me acting like a love sick dog? She could well just be like all the other girls. "But she's not," I said out loud.

Hastily, I dug around my pocket and pulled out the receipt with her number on it. "Look at you, mate," I grumbled at myself. "You're pathetic and a fool." I looked down at the receipt and groaned. "A damn fool who's falling too hard. You don't even know her name."

As I stared at the receipt, all I was thinking is what she could possibly be doing. Geez, listen to me. I sound like a world class stalker and I don't even know her damn name.

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "That's it!" I exclaimed to an empty apartment. I ran over to the piano and began playing like I never have before. I may sound cocky but I think this is the best song I have ever written and I owe it all to my golden beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided that I will be posting every Friday. However, this does not mean that I will or can. You see, I'm in college studying to be a nurse and blah blah blah I don't have enough time. But I will promise you an update AT LEAST once a week, I promise. **

**Also I decided to rewatch Once Upon A Time on Netflix and let me tell you people are mean. Poor Mary Margret in S1 E14. People are so rude!**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Killian. Killian, dude wake up," I hear Neal's voice.

"What time is it?" I asked with sleep thick in my voice.

"Almost 2am. Have you been sitting at that piano since I left?" Neal asks with a shake of his head. "I have to say it man, you are nuts."

"Same to you mate. God, I'm tired," I moaned.

"I don't mean to sound like a total ass of myself but I think you should just give up man. You haven't written a song in months."

"That's the thing," I murmur as I picked up the music sheets. "I finished the song."

"I'm sorry I think I'm more tipsy than I thought did you just say you wrote a song?" Neal asked in what sounded like complete shock.

"Yes, I wrote a song. Thanks for the heaping spoonful of confidence mate," I say sarcastically as I walked into my room.

"Did a certain blonde hair girl have anything to do with it?" I hear Neal chuckle before I close the door.

"Glad to see that you are on time today, Mr. Jones," Mr. Gold greets me at the door. "And I see that you are in a good mood this morning."

"Actually, yes I am Mr. Gold. I just feel...accomplished."

"Accomplished eh?" Mr. Gold asks. "Why would you say that?"

"He wrote and finished a song last night, sir," Neal interjects from the other side of the kitchen. "Practically spent all night working on it."

"Well that certainly does explain that accomplished mood of yours, Mr. Jones. Well done," Mr. Gold says as he walks into his office.

"I would think this joyous mood of yours would have something to do with your date tomorrow night?" Neal questions.

"Bloody hell," I cursed. "I was so worked up about that damn song I forgot about our date."

"Geez, take it down a notch man. You still got time."

"It's been years since I have been on an actual date," I mused. "I don't even know what to do."

"Well I can tell you one thing," Neal smirks. "Don't have sex," he chortles as he walks into the dining area, barely escaping the towel I threw on his direction.

Despite his comment, however, I still had no idea what to do for our date. I am in deep trouble.

Emma's POV

**"Hey dad,"** I signed as I walked into a spacious office.

**"Hello sweetie,"** he smiles. **"What's going on?"**

**"Oh nothing,"** I shrugged.

**"Did you need something?" **

**"No, no I just came to see you. Chat a bit,"** I shrugged**. "Umm how's work?" **

**"Good."**

**"That's good." Stop beating around the bush Emma. Just tell him already. "Umm dad?" **

**"Yes, sweetie?" **

Oh boy. Here we go. **"Well, I kinda sorta...have a date tomorrow night,"** I signing really quickly. Thinking that I could just take all the words back, I placed my hands behind my back and waited for the interrogation to start.

**"A date?"** dad starts. **"With who?"**

**"Some guy I met yesterday at lunch." **

**"Hmm,"** he breathed. **"If you don't me asking sweetie but where are you going?"**

There it is. The big question. **"I actually don't know dad. He said he would let me know."**

**"I see,"** he mused. It felt like hours, even though it was just seconds until he said something. **"So let me get this straight. You met this boy only yesterday and now you two are going on a date tomorrow night?" **

I wasn't sure if I was suppose to answer that but I did anyway. **"Yes, daddy,"** I said, mustering enough sweetness into my tone. It might also have helped that I gave dad the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. Dad was always a sucker when it came to my puppy dog eyes.

**"You will be the death of me, Emma. You and your mother,"** he grumbled.

**"Does that mean I can go?"** I signed hopefully.

**"Yes, sweetie you can go." **

I ran over to him and hugged him. **"Have I ever told you that I love you?"** I signed joking.

**"You better young lady,"** he smiles.

**"I do,"** I signed before I kiss his forehead and run up to my room.

Now all I had to do was wait for Mr. Waiter to come knocking, if he still was.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that these chapters are mostly fluff but I promise the good stuff will come in later. I almost posted this tomorrow because I have a bunch of work now for school. Lord help me =/ Anyway I hope you guys are still enjoying this and I will see you all next Friday. **

**Next chapter will be the infamous date ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Killian's POV

"You are a bloody coward."

"Well gee thanks," Neal groans.

"I wasn't talking to you, mate," I grumble.

"I'm the only person in this apartment," he says sarcastically.

"I was telling myself that I'm a coward."

"You? A coward? Why that's...stupid honestly," Neal chuckles.

"I have been staring at this bloody phone for the past twenty minutes and haven't had the damn courage to send this message. What if she changed her mind? What if she has another boy? What if...what if?" I started to ramble.

In an instant Neal was at my side. "Dude, snap out of it," he says. I was shocked that a second later he slapped me across the face. "Chill out, you're starting to sound like a chick."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with me?" I groan.

"It's called PMS," Neal laughs hysterically. "Congrats man."

"Shut up, Neal," I bark at him. "This is serious. I have never felt like this before."

"Relax," he says as he draws out the word. "You'll wine and dine her for a while then get her in bed...Hey, that almost hit me!" he exclaimed, ducking just in time from the knife I threw at him. It was the nearest object that I could find.

"I would not do that to her," I growl.

"You say that now."

"And I mean it," I huff.

"Dude, you barely know the chick. Why are you so gung ho about her?"

"I don't know," I sigh. "I honestly don't know."

I grabbed my phone and went into my room, locking the door for privacy. Why was I so interested in the mysterious, blonde? Why am I so emotionally attached to her? I don't even know her name. I shouldn't be so attached to her even if I knew her name.

I hadn't noticed that I was texting until I saw the message blink on the screen. I actually texted her and there was no turning back. Her response came back minutes later.

_Who's this?_

_It's Killian. The waiter from yesterday. _

_Oh. Well hello there Killian. To what do I owe the pleasure of this message? _

Why was I texting her? I still had no idea what to do on our date tomorrow.

_I was just wondering. What is your name?_ Smooth Jones, real smooth.

_My name? _

_Yes, lass your name. _

_Didn't I leave it with my number? _

_You are such a sneaky girl that all you left was your number._ Sneaky girl? Really, Jones?

_Sneaky, eh? Well I am known as the sneaky girl in town. _

_Are you now? ;) Does that mean I get to know your name? _

_I'll think about it ;) _

_Now that's unfair. You already know my name. _

_That's only because you had to say it. _

_Point for the lady :) But honestly will you please tell me your name. _

There was a brief pause before I actually got a response back.

_My name is Emma. _

_Emma? Now that's a beautiful name. _

_Thank you. _

_So...about our date tomorrow._

_What about it? _

_How about I pick you up at 7? _

_Okay then. Anything special planned. _

_Now that is a secret. _

_Now who's the one being unfair ;) _

I hadn't noticed that we had been texting all night until I woke up the next morning. The last message she had sent was, "You are such a charmer." A charmer huh? Well maybe this charmer still has some tricks up his sleeve.

* * *

Emma's POV

I felt something or someone shaking me awake. Still a bit groggy I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and focused on my awakener. Fortunately it was my mom with a huge grin on her face. **"Good morning, Emma,"** she signed cheerfully.

**"Morning. What time is it?" **

**"Almost 10:30." **

**"10:30? Wow!" **

**"Wow is right,"** she smiles. **"I see we are all smiles this morning."**

**"Maybe,"** I smirked.

**"So I've been thinking,"** mom starts as she sits down on my bed. **"What if we go into town and maybe look for a nice outfit. You know for your date tonight." **

I looked at my mom skeptically. **"Is this some sort of trick?"** I ask, furrowing my brow in confusion.

**"No, it's not. I just thought that maybe you would want to look nice for tonight,"** she shrugged. **"Besides it would give us an excuse to go shopping. Have a little mom and daughter day." **

Although I don't really like shopping, I liked the idea of spending the day with my mom. **"Okay, let me just get ready,"** I signed with a smile. **"Can I ask one thing though?" **

**"Sure." **

**"Can we grab some lunch at my favorite place? I'm starving." **

Mom just shakes her head. **"Why not? It is our day."** She got off of my bed and walked out of my room.

Even though I just woke up, I had a feeling today was going to be a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here you go. Another chapter of Listen with the Heart. This chapter was almost not posted because my muse went away about halfway through. This is really fluff and maybe a bit cheesy but I like it and I hope you will too. After this chapter the story is going to get interesting so hang on tight ;) Enjoy as always and I will see you guys next Friday (Valentine's Day)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time but I wish I did. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Killian's POV**

"Alright, just relax," I advised myself as I drove to Emma's home. "You're just picking up a girl for a date. No big deal." My little pep talk was not helping. I was a nervous wreck and I wasn't even at her house yet. Geez, Jones get a grip on yourself.

When I finally pulled into her driveway, I could feel my heart in my throat. Even though it was a cool, September night I was sweating bullets. Listen to me, sounding like a nervous teenager on their first date. I finally got the courage to walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. A man who looked to be in his late 30s open the door, **"Can I help you?"** he both signed and asked out loud.

"Umm hello sir," I stumbled. So much for acting calm. "My name is Killian Jones. Is Emma here?"

"Ahh," he breathed. "So you must be the boy that my daughter mentioned."

"Yes sir."

"Come in, I will go get Emma," he said as he stepped to the side for me to walk in.

"Thank you sir." He walked out of the room and left me alone in what I guessed was the living room. Standing awkwardly in the middle of room, I glanced around the room.

All over the walls were pictures of a cute, little, blonde girl, who I assumed was Emma. The pictures would show her aging and turning into the girl I met at the diner. I couldn't help but smile. "She sure is something," I hear the man say behind me. "Always knows how to wrap me around her little finger." I didn't know what to reply to the comment. Instead, I just smiled and nodded.

Minutes later Emma and, who I guessed was, her mother walked into the room. Even though I was in the presence of her parents I could help but stare at Emma. She was so breathtaking beautiful that I was surprised that I was still conscious. **"Ready to go?"** she signed.

**"Yeah,"** I signed back lamely. I met her at the door while she said goodbye to her parents.

**"Not too late, sweetie,"** he father signed even though he was looking at me.

**"Yes, dad,"** she smiled before kissing his cheek.

Trying to be a gentleman, I held out my arm for her which in turn she giggled but took it anyway. We walked to the car in silence and were on the road minutes later. It was moments before I reached a stop sign when she signed, **"So where are we going?"**

**"Some place special,"** I signed back and continued driving.

* * *

**Emma's POV **

The drive to this "special" place was getting awkward. Granted he was a hearing person and I was deaf so conversation was kinda hard for us. Times like this I wish I was a hearing person, you know to ease the tension. However, the silence between us, along with him being focused on the road, gave me a window to check him out.

The glow from the dashboard gave him a mysterious, yet sexy, look. His hair was styled messy but well kept which really worked on him. It's no wonder why I asked him out, besides the fact that he is a gentleman.

When I finally felt the car slow down, I assumed we were at our destination. Killian parked the car and got out. I was about to follow suit when I felt someone tap my shoulder. Startled, I flinched and turned to see who the hell scared me but only found Killian. **"I'm sorry,"** he smile half-heartedly.

**"Warn a girl next time,"** I tell him as I take his offered hand.

**"Sorry about that,"** he apologized again.

**"So where are you taking me?"** I asked trying to change the subject.

**"Just a place,"** he signed quickly.

**"Why kind of place?" **

**"Do you trust me?" **

**"Excuse me?"** I smiled.

**"Do you trust me?"** he asked again.

"**You got that from Aladdin,"** I smirked.

He smiled, **"I haven't seen that movie in ages." **

**"Maybe if you behave tonight we can watch it together another night,"** I signed with a wiggle of my eyebrow.

**"Maybe,"** he smiled. **"But honestly do you trust me?"**

**"I kinda have no choice,"** I shrugged playfully.

He smiled and continued walking until he stopped in front of a gate. Opening the lock and swinging the door open he smiled at me, **"After you m'lady."**

**"Are you breaking and entering?" **I asked curiously.

**"Do I look like a criminal?"** he chuckles.

**"Now that you mention it,"** I teased.

**"I am wounded, Emma,"** he signs dramatically.

**"You were the one who asked,"** I shrugged.

**"I will let that slide,"** he signed**. "Actually this belongs to my boss. He's kind of a gardener and bought this a while back. I had to take a couple of extra shifts for him to even consider letting me borrow it." **

**"It's...beautiful,"** I sighed. In front of me were flowers of every color, shape, and size. **"I feel like I'm in Wonderland." **

**"He's pretty good at this,"** Killian signed as he led me to a table that was in the middle of the garden. **"He also said to give you these."**

Killian had reached over and grabbed a boutique of flowers from the table. Surprisingly they were pink roses (A/N: cliché I know but I really like roses) my favorite flowers.** "Thank you," **I smiled. **"They are beautiful." **

**"My pleasure, Miss Swan,"**he smiled back.

* * *

**Killian's POV**

**"That was delicious,"** Emma smiled when she handed me her empty plate. **"I had no idea you could cook."**

**"Well I try,"** I signed with a shrug. **"Have any room for dessert?" **

**"Depends,"** she smirked**. "Did the famous Chef Killian make a special dessert for this evening?"**

I couldn't help but smile at her statement. Actually I had been smiling all night like a lovesick school boy. There was just something about Emma that made me feel...whole. **"Killian,"** she signed while lightly slamming her hand on the table. **"You alright over there?"**

**"I'm fine,"** I assured her. Grabbing the two plates from the food cart that we had available, I walked back over and set one of the plates in front of Emma**. "I hope you like brownies." **

**"Like?"**she scrunched up her face.

**"I mean we can always go somewhere else if you don't-" **

**"Hey, hey, hey calm down Killian,"** she smiled. **"I actually really love brownies." **

I hadn't noticed that I was holding my breath until I let out a sigh of relief. Emma giggled, which was music to my ears**, "Sorry if I gave you a heart attack. I was just trying to have a little bit of fun with you." **

**"I'm fine,"** I signed.

**"If you say so,"** she smirked.

After dessert, I drove us to a small park. It was still pretty early and I just didn't want the night to end. Being the gentleman that I am, I open her door again but instead of letting her walk by herself I reached for her hand. **"Is this okay?"** I asked.

**"Yeah,"** she smiled. **"Perfectly fine."** I smiled back and continued walking towards the park.

We walked around the park just enjoying the night when Emma stopped. Concerned that there was something wrong, I turned to look at her. She was smiling but I still was worried that something was wrong. **"Something wrong?"** I asked her.

**"No,"** she signed back.

**"Do you want to head home?"** I was hoping she would say no but I would not force her to stay.

**"No, no. It's just there is a swing set over there. I was just remembering how much I loved playing on the swings when I was younger,"** she explained.

Taking the untold hint to heart, I walked us towards the swing set she had pointed to. **"I bet," **I smiled, **"I could jump farther than you can." **

**"Oh do you now,"** she smirked sexily.

**"Yes I do,"** I mocked her.

**"You're on Mr. Betty Crocker,"** she signed quickly and ran over to one of the swings. I followed after her and took the next swing. "**So what's at stake here?"** she asks as she swings back and forth.

**"I'm not sure,"** I shrugged.

She was quiet for a moment then she smiled**. ****"If I win, you have to bake me whatever my little, girly heart desires." **

**"You sound so sure of yourself." **

**"Well I was the all-time swing jumper when I was younger." **

**"What about if I win?"** I ask.

**"We'll just see about that,"** she smirks. **"On 3."**

**"1...2...3,"** I counted down and we both jumped from our swings which was not the best thing to do.

I had jumped first and landed on the sand before Emma landed on top of me. I couldn't help that was building up and soon escaped from my mouth. I heard a musical sound and saw that Emma was laughing as well. **"That was so much fun,"** she signed. **"So I guess that means I won."**

**"You won?" **

**"Yup I won,"** she smiled,

I gazed at her as she continued to laugh. She was so breath-taking beautiful that I couldn't help myself. I leaned up on my elbows and kissed her. I could tell that she was surprised but she relaxed into the kiss.

I broke away after a minute or two and just stared at her. I waited for her reaction hoping that I didn't cross the line. After another minis or so, she smiled at me,** "I guess we both won." **

**"I guess we did,"** I smiled back her and kissed her again.

The remainder of our date was spent laying on the sand; Emma curled up against my side and both of staring up at the starry night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello there. I am super duper sorry I didn't posted last Friday. My brother, sis in law, and nephew are in town so I was a little busy playing with my nephew. I was going to post earlier but then I got hit with a horrible cold. All I wanted to do was sleep so again I'm sorry. I hope you still enjoy and I WILL (lol) be seeing you guys next Friday. I promise!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Emma's POV**

Was last night a dream? I really hope it wasn't. I rolled over on to my back and saw that Ruby was sitting on my bed. **"Finally,"** she signs. **"It's about time you woke up."**

**"How long have you been sitting there, watching me sleep?"** I asked a bit scared.

**"Not long. Maybe half an hour,"** she shrugs.

**"Remind me to lock my door from now on,"** I sign as I covered my eyes with my arm. I could feel her tugging my arm away and forcing me into a sitting position. **"Seriously, remind me to lock my door."**

**"Geez, someone is grumpy this morning. Was last night lousy? A total dud? The worst night on your entire life?"** she signed with a dramatic fall on my bed.

**"Have I ever told you that you are such a drama queen?"** I ask her as I get up from my bed.

**"You're avoiding the question."** Even though I'm deaf I could tell that she sing-songed her words. **"Come on I want to know all the juicy details."**

I was standing in front of my closet trying to decide what to wear. I was grateful that my back was to Ruby because I was smiling like an idiot. When I had deciding on a simple pink blouse, I turned towards my bed to find Ruby looking at my phone. As fast as a NASCAR racecar, I snatched my phone away**. "You are so nosy,"** I signed with a huff.

**"'Last night was the best night of my life.' I guess he wasn't a total dud,"** Ruby smirked. **"Hmm let me guess you guys-"**

**"Ugh! Ruby!" **

**"What?"** she shrugs innocently. **"I was just going to say that you guys probably kissed."** I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. Ruby started to laugh, **"Oh my god you did, didn't you. Emma, you little tramp you."**

**"Shut up. It was just an innocent kiss." **

**"How innocent?"** Ruby asked with a wiggle with her eyebrow. "**Are we talking about cheek innocent? Or are we talking about a peck on the lips innocent?" **

**"Is was a 'none of your business' type of kiss." **

**"You little girl you,"** Ruby smirked. **"He kissed you on the lips didn't he? Didn't he?"** She bounced up and down on my bed waiting for me to spill. Apparently my silence was all the confirmation she needed. **"Oh my god. How long? Five seconds? Ten seconds?" **

**"Geez Ruby you're worst than my mother,"** I groan.

**"Ooh it was longer. Making out on the first date, really class there Em,"** she winked.

**"It was just a kiss,"** I sighed. **"Nothing happened."**

**"Yeah sure. Nothing happened but why are you smiling so much,"** she accused me of my new accessory.

**"What? I can't smile? Is it a new rule?"** I ask sarcastically. I love Ruby but she is starting to annoy me, and it's barely 10:30 in the morning.

**"Geez, someone went from being happy to grumpy in 60 seconds."**

**"That's because someone's best friend is being really, really annoying." **

**"Well how else am I going to get the juicy details?"** I rolled my eyes at her causing her to laugh. **"Oh calm down cranky pants. I'll get that information out of you sooner or later."**

**"More like later,"** I signed sarcastically. Ruby continued to laugh as I walked away to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

**Killian's POV**

"I see we are on time again," Mr. Gold says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Actually I was here about fifteen minutes ago," I shrugged.

"Fifteen minutes? Well I must say that is a but early for you, Mr. Jones."

"I was already up and ready so I decided to come to work," I say nonchalantly. "Besides we did make a deal that I would work extra shifts since you did lend me your personal garden."

"Ahh yes," Mr. Gold nodded. "How did last night festives go?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Perfect. Thank you again, Mr. Gold."

"Don't mention it Mr. Jones," he waved of my gratitude. "Now how about getting some work done?"

"Yes sir," I smiled as I grabbed my apron and walked into the dining area.

* * *

"Finally," I sighed as I leaned against the counter. "I thought my shift would never end."

"You were the love-sick fool who decided to ask the boss for a favor and got double shifts because of said favor," Neal pointed out why I was still at the cafe. "If you had listened to me-"

"My date would have ended up a disaster," I interjected before he could finish his thought. "Good thing I didn't listen to you."

"Whatever man," Neal shrugged. "Want to go grab a couple of beers? I'm suddenly really thirsty."

"More like horny," I chortled.

"No I meant...you know what never mind," he shook his head as if he was trying to get rid of his earlier thought. "So, are you down?" he asks with a stupid smirk.

"I'll pass mate," I waved him off.

"What? Are you going to see your new lover?" he says with a high pitched tone. "Ooh Killian, you big gorgeous man candy you."

"Oh shove off," I grumbled as I walked out the back door by myself.

Even though he was utterly annoying, I hoped that Neal would not think of me as a big wuss. Truth be told, all I thought about today was Emma. Her smile, her eyes, our kiss. That kiss was just out of this world and I couldn't get it out of my mind. I couldn't get her out of my mind.

I was just about to walk into my apartment when I felt my phone vibrate. Thinking that Neal was being persistent in having those beers, I fished the device from my pocket to let my roommate know I wasn't interested. I was a bit surprised, however, to see that the message wasn't from Neal but from Emma.

_Hello stranger ;) _

_Stranger? _

_Okay how about mysterious person? _

_Isn't that just a more descriptive way of saying stranger? _

_Ooh he cooks and he's smart. I might just keep you around Jones. _

_Well I feel special. _

_You should ;) _

I couldn't help but chuckle. Emma has been the only girl, besides relative of course, that has ever truly made me happy.

_So...whatcha doing? _

_Haha I just got home from work. What about you? _

_Nothing much. Being bored. _

_Sounds like fun ;) _

_Very XD _

I had no idea what came over me when I sent my next response.

_I wrote a song. About you. _

_About me? _

_Yeah..._

_That's...really nice of you. I wish I could hear it. _

_I could play it for you_.

Really Jones? Haven't you forgotten an important detail.

_I would love that but..._

_V_V I'm sorry. I just forgot. _

_It's okay. _

Great Jones you really messed up big time. Emma, however, is not like other girls that I have dated in the past. She different in the sense that I could tell her anything and not feel like a idiot. Actually I wouldn't mind acting like an idiot in front of her from how comfortable I feel when I'm around her. I can't believe I put my foot in my mouth with that comment.

_I really am sorry about my comment. _

_It's fine. Really. I actually have to go. _

_Oh okay. Good night then. _

_Good night. _

Big time screw up, Jones and you haven't even been out on a second date.

"Asshole," I muttered to myself as I fell onto my bed and stayed there for the remainder of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**So you guys are lucky this week. You are getting two chapters. Happy about that? I hope so. Now you may continue reading and I will talk to you guys at the end of the next chapter.**

* * *

**Killian's POV**

"Well this certainly is a surprise," I hear Mr. Gold say as he walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Morning, Mr. Gold," I reply grimly.

"Mr. Jones, you sound rather upset today. Everything alright?" he asks, even though I know he's just being polite.

I sighed loudly, "It's nothing sir."

"It certainly doesn't seem like nothing, Mr. Jones. Just yesterday you were here smiling from ear to ear. Today, well I have seen happier faces at a funeral." He walked over to the station I was currently sitting by and place his hand on my shoulder. I thought the gesture was weird since Mr. Gold was never friendly towards others. "Did something bad happen?" he asks.

"I wouldn't say bad, sir," I answered.

"Then what would you describe this dilemma you are facing, Mr. Jones?" Mr. Gold asks as he takes a seat on the stool next to mine.

"I-I'm not sure," I stuttered. "Umm forgive me if I sound rude, Mr. Gold, but why are you talking with me?" I asked bluntly. After I had said it, I knew that I did sound rude. This was my boss and I just asked him a question very rudely. "I'm sorry. It's just that...you don't usually talk with anyone unless it's important."

He surprised me even more when he chuckled. "I am what most people call a hermit. Always seen but never heard." He shifted around in the stool until he was comfortable. "Actually, Mr. Jones, your question was not rude at all."

"It wasn't?"

"Not at all. I've actually have grown a somewhat fondness towards you, Killian," he said my name hesitantly, "I'm not sure if you know this but your mother and I had miraculous friendship."

"She might had mentioned it once or twice," I shrugged.

"Well before she passed, I had promised her that I would keep an eye on you. Make sure you did not make any mistakes or get into serious trouble," he said solemnly.

"Oh," was all that I managed to say. "Umm thank you Mr. Gold."

"No need for that, boy," he said with a clear of his throat. "Now, what seems to trouble you?"

After his confession, I couldn't lie to Mr. Gold that something was bothering me. "I may have stuck my foot deep into my mouth," I say with a sigh.

"I'm not sure I'm following."

I turned to look at him and told him all that took place last night. "But I didn't mean for my text to sound offensive in anyway," I exclaimed at the end. "It's just that she's so amazing that I forgot she was deaf. Quite frankly I don't give a damn that's she's deaf or blind or an alien for that matter. I like her for her personality and her character not her looks or her ability to hear."

"Sounds to me that you more than like this girl even though you two just met," Mr. Gold mused. "As for you situation, however, I have to honestly say that yes you did 'stick your foot in your mouth.'"

"Thank you, sir," I chuckle. "Any advice as to what I should do now?"

"Ahh, now that I cannot help you with," he says as he got up from the stool. "Although I do highly suggest you tell the young lady what you told me. About why you have a fondness for her."

"Thank you, sir," I smile half-heartily.

"And I suggest you get to work," he smirked as he walked away towards his office.

* * *

**Emma's POV **

Why am I so upset? I mean I barely know the guy. His...stupid text shouldn't have made me this mad but it did. That stupid, ignorant, no good, gorgeous waiter.

Snap out of it Emma. Stop thinking about ol' what's his name. There are plenty of fish in the sea. Big, smarter fish for that matter.

I was so deep in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that mom was in the room trying to get my attention. She finally tapped me on the shoulder and scared me. **"Sorry sweetie,"** she apologized. **"But I have been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes."**

**"It's okay, mom." **

**"Something wrong? You seem...angry." **

More like hurt. **"It's nothing mom,"** I shake my head trying to clear of my head.

**"Emma, I know you better than that,"** she signs as she sits next to me on the bed.** "I know when something makes you really mad you start to draw and it's not your usual drawings. They're more dark and detailed." **I looked down at my sketch book and saw a black heart with a girl standing next to it looking mad. **"You know you can tell me anything,"** she signs and placed her hand on mine.

I don't know how she does it but she always breaks down the walks that no one can. I sighed, most of my anger leaving my body.** "You know that guy I went out with the other night?" **I start. **"Well we were texting and just having a good conversation when he made a comment that made me so mad." **

**"What did he say?" **

**"He told me that he wrote a song about me." **

**"Oh."** I could tell she was taken back. To be honest so was I when he told me that he wrote me a song. I mean most guys just say that they have been thinking about a girl all day but never have I heard a guy say that they write a song about a girl. **"And that made you mad?"** mom asks a bit confused.

**"No,"** I signed fast. **"I thought that was pretty cool that he wrote a song about me."**

**"Then what made you mad, sweetie?"** mom asked confused.

**"He told me he would be willing to play it for me but the dummy forgot that I'm deaf!"** I huffed. "Just saying it is making me mad again."

**"Oh sweetie,"** mom breathed.

**"Why are men so dumb?" **

**"They're not dumb, Emma. They are just...just..." **

**"Face it mom they're dumb,"** I signed sincerely. **"I'll actually be happy if I never see him again." **

Mom furrowed her brow and looked at me as if I told her there was a pink elephant in the room. **"Are you sure about that, Emma?"** she asks.

**"Of course I'm sure, mom,"** I sign to her. **"Why am I going to waste my time with an ignorant boy,"** I signed the word with as much sarcasm I could muster, **"who points out all my flaws and makes me feel horrible shout myself."**

Mom just looked at me for a moment before she got up from my bed and walked to the door. **"You're old enough to make your decisions, Emma,"** she signs. **"I just hope that you make the right ones when it come to your happiness." **With that she walked out of my room and closed the door behind her.

Sometimes I wonder if my mom loves to confuse me. I know what I'm doing and I know what makes me happy. To make myself perfectly clear as of right now, Killian Jones does not make me happy.

No, he doesn't.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Killian's POV**

"I don't know what I'm going to do mate," I complained to Neal. "I really screwed up with Emma."

"You're asking the wrong guy for advise, man," Neal shook his head. "I don't have the best of luck with girls. I haven't gone past shacking it up with a girl before we actually go on a date."

"You know, I am ashamed to call you my mate," I tell Neal as he just laughs. "You are just a sex addict."

"And what guy isn't," he chuckles as he sits down on the couch with a new bottle of beer in his hand. "I should be ashamed to call you my friend. You act too much like a feminist to the point that I wonder if you're gay."

"You're a real ass you know that," I tell Neal as he continues to laugh.

"I'm sorry, man, but I am serious about you acting like a feminist though. Most of the guys I hung out with back at home act like...well like me. Makes me wonder if you were born that way."

"I was raised by my mother, you idiot," I slapped up side his head.

"So was I," he groaned in pain.

"Just my mother," I emphasized each word. "She taught me how to treat a woman with respect and to treat her how I would treat my mom."

"Dude you're not helping yourself," he chortled. "Now you sound like a big momma's boy."

"Shove off," I grumbled and got up from the couch. I could hear Neal cat calling me all the way to my room. Ignoring him the entire way, I shut my door and spread myself on my bed.

I was still unsure of how I was going to get Emma to forgive me. Hell I won't even forgive myself if I was in her place. What kind of dumbass would make a comment like that? Neal, of course, but under any circumstances I am not like Neal.

I checked my phone for any sign that she had forgiven me but all I got was a blank screen. I'm really in the dog house now and we aren't even officially dating. That's what's so frustrating about the whole thing. We have only been on one date, one amazing date, and already this woman has taken over the capacity of my heart.

Even though I knew she wouldn't reply to me, I sent her a text anyway.

_Hello Emma_.

I waited a minute then a few more minutes then an hour. When I finally decided that she wasn't going to text me back, I saw that I had waited almost all night. It's was 2:30 in the morning and I had to be at work at 9. I wasn't tired, however, but more inspired. Quietly, I padded barefoot to the piano and started to play.

I could the feel the melody pour out of my fingertips onto the piano. Each note following the one that had been played before. I was so lost in the music that I hadn't noticed that I had been playing all morning. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows, brining in some cheer into the apartment.

I finally played the last note and looked at the music sheet in front of me. "I did it again," I mumbled to myself.

"Dude," Neal groaned. "Do you know what time it is?" I ignored him but he continued to grumble. "It's really damn early in the morning and you have been playing all night. I couldn't sleep because of you."

"Sorry," I mumble. "Mate, I wrote another song."

"No shit," he spat sarcastically.

"It's about Emma."

"I repeat, no shit," he grumbled. "I'm going to try and get another hour before work." He walked away and slammed his door closed.

It's amazing. Since I have met Emma, I have written two songs and that never happens. She had become my muse and yet she does not want to have anything to do with me. Really, who wouldn't though after my ignorant comment.

Yet, I have the slightest hope that she still has some feelings towards me. That kiss we shared made me believe it. She kissed me with such passion that I thought I was dreaming but I wasn't.

Then it hit me. I knew how I was going to apologize to Emma. I hope it would work.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

Why can't I delete you?

I stared at the bright screen of my phone. Killian's number was on display and my thumb hovered over the "delete" button right next to it. It shouldn't be this hard to delete a number, even if it does belong to a gorgeous man.

Snap out of it Emma! Get a grip on yourself! He is not the one for you.

I felt someone tap my shoulder trying to get my attention. Of course it was my mom and she looked concerned. **"There's someone here to see you,"** she signs.

**"Who?" **

**"Just someone," s**he signed vaguely.

**"Mom,"** I furrowed my brow. **"Who's here?"**

As if I didn't say anything, my mom got up from my bed, where she had been sitting, and slowly walked out of the room. Annoyed, I followed her all the way into the living room. I was somewhat angry but more surprised, and a bit elated, that when I saw who my guest was. **"Hey,"** he signed shyly.

**"Hello Killian,"** I signed cooly at him.

**"Killian would like to have a talk with you,"** my mom as she and dad slowly made their retreat from the room. I glared at her as if telling her that I didn't want to be alone with him. She glared back, **"Just see what he has to say. We will be in the other room."** She wrapped an arm around dad's waist and led him away into the other room.

Still a bit shocked that he was here, it took me a while to turn and face Killian. After a minute or so I turned around and needless to say I was slowly turning into putty in his gaze. **"So,"** I signed bitterly. **"You have something to say to me?"**

**"Yes,"** he replied.

**"Well then?"** I was starting to sound more and more like a hitch but I didn't want him to know that I was still into him.

He looked at me for a while. My angry side wanted to tell him to stop looking at me but the other side of me, the hopeful side, wanted him to keep staring at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. Finally he started to sign, **"I'm sorry."**

**"You're sorry for what?"** I asked harshly.

**"About my comment the other night." **

**"It's fine. I'm over it,"** I signed back cooly. **"Was that all?"**

**"Actually, no,"** he signed. I could see his chest move up and down from the deep breath he had took in. **"The reason I made that comment was because I don't care."**

**"You don't care?"** I asked in complete shock.

**"You didn't let me finish my sentence,"** he smirked. I furrowed my brow in annoyance. All I wanted to do was punch him in the face. **"I was going to say that I don't care if you're deaf, blind, handicapped, white, black, or any other race. I like you for you, Emma Swan. I may even be falling in love you and it's starting to scare me because I have never felt like this before."** His chest rose and fell again from another deep breath. **"Emma Swan, I am falling in love with you and I would hope that you give me another chance to prove to you that I can be the best boyfriend, best friend, best choice that you have ever had."**

I hadn't noticed that I was trembling until I shivered. Killian looked at me concerned and waited for me to say something. I took in a shaky breath and slowly started to sign my thoughts. **"I'm scared,"** I started. **"Even though I was offended by your comment, all I would think about is you. I wanted to be mad at you but I couldn't. Every time I thought about our date and how much fun I had, I would smile. You have made me happy and it was just one night. I'm starting to fall hard for you, Jones, and I'm scared too. I never thought I would get a happy ending like the fairytales I read because of well...my deafness. Deaf girls don't get happy endings." **

**"That's not true,"** he interjected. **"Everyone deserves a happy ending no matter what."**

**"Tell that to the people who think otherwise." **

I hadn't noticed that he was slowly making his way towards me. **"They don't matter,"** he signed. **"What matters is what you want and how you feel."**

**"I don't know how I feel,"** I signed shakily. Killian was now standing right in front of me, inches separating us. I could feel his breath tickling my cheek. **"But I know what I want."**

**"What do you want?"** he asks even though knew what I wanted.

**"Happiness,"** I signed then crushed my lips on to his. The same spark of intensity that I felt when we first kiss was there. My head was spinning but I loved it.

After a minute or two, Killian pulled away and smiled, **"Your parents are in the other room." **

**"Shoot,"** I pouted. **"I was just starting to forgive you."******

**"Well maybe some brownies can persuade you,"** he smirked and walked towards the table that was by the door. **"I wasn't sure if you were going to let me explain myself so I made you the same brownies from our date."**

I looked down at his hands and saw a pan filled with brownies. **"We shouldn't waste food,"** I smirked and grabbed his hand.** "I'm pretty sure we have some ice cream."** He smiled at me and followed me into the kitchen.

* * *

**Alright, how did you enjoy that? I loved writing this chapter so much I couldn't wait un til next Friday to share it. Anyway, get ready for the real drama to begin. I really hope you guys are still enjoy this as much as I am writing it. As always I will see you guys next Friday :)**


	9. Author's Note

**Please, please, please don't be mad at me but I'm super sorry for not posting. The main reason being is I got lazy. Second, I got so much work that I had to catch up on everything. I will try to post this Friday but no promises. Please don't be mad. I will update soon, that I can promise. :)**


End file.
